The Prince for Christmas
by Ldrmas
Summary: Merry AkuRoku Christmas Fanfic. I watched 'The Princess of Christmas' and got inspired to write. Plot: Roxas a small time town citizen is in charged of his niece and teenaged nephew after losing the kids parents. with a request from the kids father's grandfather to visit for Christmas, Roxas may get a little more than just a merry Christmas this year. Main pairing AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lovely Readers, I know it's been awhile but I hope you will enjoy this AkuRoku Christmas story I have begun for you. I have should have written something sooner but it's been rough with school and work, but I saw a movie tonight that really made me happy and just wanted to write. I hope you enjoy and if you do please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Note that I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts!**

**Have a Happy Christmas everyone and enjoy this AkuRoku Christmas fanfic! 3**

* * *

The Prince for Christmas  
Chapter 1

"Hey Lea, whatcha looking at?" Isa asked as he peeked around the shelve looking at his friend. Lea brushed some strands from his bright red hair out of his face after jumping slightly at the voice of the blunette.

"Isa, what are ya doing here?" The younger boy asked with a hint of malice.

"It's a small town, this is my neighborhood video store too you know, which also means that old man Pete at the checkout counter knows your too young to get that N-17 rated DVD you got in your hands." Isa commented sarcastically with a small roll of his eyes. Lea sighed as he eyed the DVD in his palm the bright bloody title "Samurai Ronin Combustion" eying him back. His blue haired yellow eyed friend was right, this town was a first name basis kind of town and he knew that Pete knew he was only 15 years old. He would never get it out the front door, unless...

"How about you help me borrow it then?" Lea asked with a smirk now planted on his face. Isa too smirked before they both jumped as Pete had asked them loudly if they needed help with anything. The older one replied with a 'no thank you' and as Pete looked away it was just enough for Lea to shove the DvD down his shirt and under his way humongous jacket. It was at least three feet of snow on the ground outside so he was alright with the little extra weight from the apparel.

"Let's go." Sadly though still after Lea walked past the security bars the alarms beeped at a high pitch screech, instantly giving them away.

"Run!"

"Hey Stop!" The boys burst out into the sidewalk dodging shoppers though tripping some to stop Pete from following them, who was not far behind but wasn't quite catching up either since of his size.

"We'll split up, see ya later Lea!" Isa called as he ran down the sidewalk one way while Lea bolted in the other thankfully Pete no longer following though that didn't stop him. Lea ran all the way back home and jumped through his open bedroom window slamming it shut to keep out the cold before turning around and answering the constant pounding on his bedroom door.

"Lea, open up it's an emergency!" A sweet yet frantic voice yelled from the other side of the wood.

"What is it, Kairi?" Lea looked down at his younger sister who was clutching her doll, the one she had since she was born that looked like a black alien with bright yellow eyes, tightly to her chest and her blue eyes widen in excitement when she took notice of the lack of breath her brother had.

"You snuck out! I'm telling!" Before Kairi could even turn Lea slammed his hand upon her shoulder and knelt down to her level so that they could see eye to eye.

"Say one word about this and Chester looses his head, you understand?" The girl nodded clutching the doll tighter only to then take his hand leading him down the hall. She lead her brother all the way to the laundry room that was covered in water and soap suds, with a Ms. Flora on her back in the middle of the floor looking like she was trying to make soap angles when in reality she was trying to get up without slipping again.

"Kairi! What did you do?" Lea sighed as he knew, just knew this wasn't going to be good when their uncle got home.

"I was just trying to make a snack!"

~~Other side of town~~

"Please, Cid, I don't want to leave!" Roxas pleaded as he stared at his boss in front of him.

"Look, lad, I'm sorry. I promise it's not you. You've been a good friend and a great employee this last few years, and I know this year has been really rough on 'ya loosing your sister and brother-n-law and all, but I just can't keep ya. Sales are down and slow, I can't even manage to keep the shop open most days, lad. I'll call around and try to find ya work, put in a great word for ya, there's just nothing else I can do." Cid sighed as he took out his toothpick from between his lips and scratched his short cut blonde hair. Cid and Roxas both worked in an old antic shop with clocks and music boxes and nicks and nacks of all shapes and sizes. Cid mostly took apart completely hopeless cases of broken items and made them into something else while Roxas handled the customers and fixed everything else that came through the door. But sadly it was true what Cid had said that sales were steadily going downward and the old man just couldn't afford to have Rox with him anymore.

"Thank you, Cid." Was all Roxas could say before he sighed and left the shop holding back tears. He loved that job but knew he should have seen this coming. At least hopefully he could find something else to do, somewhere else to work. He loved working and he needed to support his niece and nephew back at home, speaking of which he might as well get there and tell them the great holiday news. Thank goodness he had already gotten them small presents this year. Now it was just a matter of his car starting.

~~00~~

Thankfully the car had started but the driving was still jerky and the breaks were still bad so when the blonde finally pulled into the driveway only to crash into the garbage cans, lets just say the man was far from pleased.

"LEA!" He screamed after walking inside, not bothering to give his smoking car a second glance, and tossing off his coat, boots and bag.

"You left the garbage cans in the driveway again, how many times-" Rox stopped dead as not one, not two but three people came stomping down the hall and skidded right in front of him. Ms. Flora was glaring at him in a disappointed manner while Kairi and Lea stood off to the side, one child holding the bottom of a black doll while the other was holding the head.

"I have had it!" Ms. Flora bellowed as she adjusted her glasses but still frowned fully at Roxas.

"What happened?"

"He murdered Chester!" Kairi cried as she squeezed the decapitated doll pointing at the taller redhead.

"She ruined the kitchen!" Lea pointed back to Kairi.

"He snuck out and you should see the Laundry room!" Ms. Flora screeched tossing her hands in the air and turning around to collect her things. Roxas's eyes turned to dinner plates as he took in that Ms. Flora's back was soaked in soap suds but then hardened as the nanny had to literally break the chair that her purse was attached to because a certain somebody had glued it to the back of the cushions.

"Ms. Flora, I'm so sorry, but please don't leave me! I need you!" He begged for the second time that day but the hired nanny only rolled her eyes and clutched her bag and coat tight.

"No what you need is an S.W.A.T team!" She hollered before storming out, the children giggling as she did only to quite as Roxas turned back at them and glared. They sat at the table in the not ruined kitchen, there was only a small mess from Kairi trying to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich by herself, which had gotten all over her which was why she had put her things in the washing machine only to add way too much detergent resulting with the lake on the floor in the room. Lea and Kairi sat on one side, the girl now clutching both the doll and head tightly while Lea just slumped in his seat as Roxas looked over the DVD he had stolen.

"Graphic violence, blood & gore, decapitation, drug use, graphic language, and explicit sexual content. Congratulations, Lea, you became a felon for a really badly made movie. So guess what your grounded for two weeks." Rox glared as he tossed the case onto the table and leaned back in the kitchen chair.

"Pfft, no I ain't." Lea scoffed, "It's Christmas vacation!"

"Well, for your Christmas vacation you can't even watch the movie you stole because that includes no tv."

"This is Bul-"

"Don't you even dare say that word!"

"Yeah, Lea, you can't say bad words or Santa won't bring you any gifts this year." Kairi added with a smile only to get another scoff and eye roll from her sibling.

"So what? There's no such thing as Santa anyway."

"Lea! Why you say something like that?" Roxas scolded as he noticed Kairi's eyes fill with tears.

"Cause it's true and this sucks! This is the worst Christmas ever!" With that Lea got up and stormed out of the room his door slamming seconds later. Roxas shook his head but quickly got up and walked over to the now crying girl scooping her into his lap.

"Oh, Kairi, dear don't cry. There's no reason for you to cry, okay?"

"But he-he said there's no Santa."

"I know, sweetie, but he didn't mean it. Santa is real cause you and I believe in him right? I'll talk to him later and make him believe too, okay?" Kairi nodded before wrapping her arms around her uncle's neck hugging him too. Roxas smiled as he kissed her forehead and wiped her eyes, rocking her gently.

"I wish mommie and daddy were here."

"I know, dear, I do too." The blonde whispered in comfort though in truth he was trying to hold back his own tears. It had been hard losing his sister and brother and then taking in their kids but he loved them dearly and they were all he had left. He had to be strong.

After putting Kairi on the couch and turning on a Christmas movie for her, he walked down the hall and knocked before entering Lea's bedroom. The boy was upon the bed with his hands behind his head and was staring up at the ceiling.

"Lea," Roxas started after closing the door behind him, "I know you're upset, but making Kairi cry is not the best way to start off Christmas."

"I'm sorry. I just want the holidays over with. I can't stand them! All-All they do is make me miss them, miss mom and dad."

"I know, but it's okay to miss them, it's okay to remember them."

"Whatever." With that Lea rolled over and stuck an ear bud in his ear to show his uncle he was done with this conversation. Roxas sighed and opened the door once more.

"I miss them too, Lea." Was all the blonde finalized before shutting the door wiping at his fallen tear upon his cheek. He put on a charming smile for Kairi before he took her and tucked her into bed, wishing her a goodnight, also promising to fix Chester in the morning. He sat out on the couch alone silently weeping as he gazed at a picture of him and his sister, Namine.

"We all miss ya, sis, we miss Reno too. The kids need you. Kairi was just like you when you were little, always getting into things needing constant supervision. Gawd I could use Reno's pep talks to get Lea in line for once. And now the cars broken, I have no job, no nanny to watch those two, and I- I don't know what to do anymore! I need help, please!" The eldest broke down as he clutched the picture to his heart though jumping out of his seat in surprise when there was a loud knocking upon his front door. With a quick glance at the clock and wondering who could be at his front door at this hour, the blonde quickly wiped away his tears and straightened his cloths rushing to the door taking a deep breath before wanking open the wood.

A man who was a full head taller than him stood there with a happy smile upon his face. He had short well clipped bleached yellow hair with a goatee to match around his mouth and was dressed in a long woolen coat with what appeared to be a tux underneath.

"Good evening, I assume you're Mr. Roxas Travers." The man asked in a deep, like traditional and really deep, British accent.

"Depends on who is asking?" Rox glared as he had already guessed who this man was but really hoped was not.

"Quite right, I am Sir Luxord Paisley, butler to and here on behalf of Master Shinra."

"That's what I thought! You can just-" Roxas would have cursed them man and slammed the door in his face if not for his young niece who had come to stand before him and looked up at Luxord in wonder.

"Uncle Roxas, who is this?" She asked not taking her eyes off the taller blonde.

"Ah, you must be Lady Kairi, it is a pleasure to finally see you in the flesh." Luxord greeted as he took the dainty girl's hand and kissed her knuckles making the girl giggle loudly.

"Kairi, dear, Sir Luxord and I need to have an Adult conversation." Roxas said and the younger pouted but still turned and dashed back towards the living room out of ear shot. The smaller blonde was again about to close the door but Luxord stopped him before he could.

"Please, Sir Roxas, I just want five minutes for you to hear me out. Please." Rox sighed but leaned back and opened the door wider, the British man not wasting a second for the other to change his mind. He knocked off the snow off his feet outside so not to be rude and followed the shorter blonde into the living room.

"You work for Mr. Rufus Shinra, who we haven't heard a word from since that pompous brainless outrageous lunatic, who dares call himself a man, let alone a lord, cut off his own son from his will just for marrying my sister." Rox stated with no emotion other than anger in his tone.

"If I may be so bold but Master Shinra isn't just some lord, he's a duke. One of the noblest of our land."  
"Uh-huh and did you know my sister?"

"I am very sad to say that I didn't get the chance to." Luxord said with an apologetic gaze.

"Well, she was marvelous, and your so called Duke Master was a fool for not seeing it himself." Roxas glared though tried to watch himself since Kairi had reappeared into the room, along with her brother as well.

"Who's this guy?" Lea asked in bewilderment after taking a look at the too stiff foreigner.

"Master Lea, no doubt. You look just like your father. Anywho, I am here to courteously invite all of you to stay at Castlebury Manor for the Christmas holiday."

"Where's that?" Kairi asked with a twinkle in her blue sky eyes.

"In my country, Romania."

"It doesn't matter where it is, cause we are not going!" Roxas practically shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was ordered to not return to the Manor without you and the children, their grandfather insists upon seeing them!" Luxord pleaded, even speaking about his master so informally yet he was desperate, as he even took out the plane tickets for the family.

"We have a grandfather?" Lea asked in surprise though for now he was ignored.

"These will get you to the Manor, and I have a check that will cover your traveling expenses." The British man explained as he tried to pass the papers to Roxas.

"The answer is no! So sorry but your just going to have to move here for the rest of your life, now good night!" The younger blonde finalized as he began to push the taller one to the door, for he was done with this conversation.

"Please, Master Roxas, reconsider. My master must meet them, he deeply wishes it. He's wishes to until he...until he passes. He's the only thing he has as a connection with his son and he deeply apologizes for the short notice but his sickness has gotten worst and now it's only a matter of time. Would you truly deny the children their only chance at meeting their grandfather?" Luxord questioned as he managed to turn around and look deeply into Rox's eyes. He held up the tickets and check placing them in Rox's hands.

"Come and have a good vacation, you won't have to do a thing. The children will get to see their father's life and family and my master will be happy. I know what happened today at your work, that you were relieved, so we both know that there is nothing tying you to be here during the holidays."

"Just because I lost a job doesn't mean I am going to accept charity from a man that has ignored us for all these years," Luxord dreaded that that was the true end of it yet Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "But I will think about your offer. That's the best I can do for now." The younger grumbled out and promptly ignored the victorious smile upon the taller's face.

"Thank you, Master Roxas. You hold onto those but I'll hold onto this, as you have wished. Goodnight, Master Roxas, and I hope to see you in Romania, which if you do come I will be there at the airport to pick you up." After tucking the check away safely in his pocket, Luxord bowed and tightened up his coat before leaving out the door, which Roxas closed once he saw the taller man get into his car. Rox sighed leaning against the door dropping his head into his palms.

"So are you going to explain what that was all about?" Lea asked as Roxas looked up to see him and Kairi leaning against the entrance to the living room. Roxas knew he had to fess up now, the story was out about their parent's life thanks to the stupid butler or whatever that Luxord guy had been, this was going to be a long night.

~TBC~

* * *

**Please leave a review, they're like Santa's cookies and milk to me! Have a good one every one, til next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good evening/early morning! This is probably the times I will upload the story most likely whenever I get this up. I want to thank Ern Estine 13624 and SilentEmpress for faving the story and reviewing! It means so much! I hope you two and everyone else enjoy this story as well! Merry The Day after Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy and please review, it's like candycanes for me. **

** Note I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts related.**

* * *

Prince for Christmas

Chapter 2

"So we really have a grandfather?" Lea asked as he and Kairi were seated on the couch in front of their Uncle. Roxas sat across from them on a beanbag chair and nodded lightly.

"Yeah, he's from your dad's side of the family."

"Why haven't we heard about him before?" Kairi asked innocently with her puppy dog eyes Roxas sighed heavily. He hesitated a little before running a hand through his hair.

"Well, it's complicated, sweetheart." Rox tried to explain, "In simple terms your grandfather didn't really like our family very much."

"Why?"

"I...I really don't know, dear."

"Then can we go and demand to know why?" Lea asked as he was angered about the explanation. His mother was awesome and his grandfather had no right to say otherwise no matter who he was.

"Lea, I really can't..."

"Why not? It's as that butler guy said you got fired, we're out of school and there is nothing here for us for Christmas, let's go!"

"Yes, please let's go. I wanna go!" Kairi added with her puppy eyes boost up to there extra special level and even Lea adding his own puppy dog eyes that he had mastered from his father. Roxas groaned as he had to face both of those looks head on and to hide his head in his hands.

"Alright, enough with those looks. I promise I will think about it. The plane doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon so I'll reach a decision in the morning. Deal?"

"Fine./Okay!" The siblings said at the same time before rushing off to their bedrooms, pretending to be going to bed when secretly they were going to go pack.

"Do I at least get a 'Good Night'?" Roxas asked only to get a yelled "good night" from the two before slamming of their doors reached his ears. The blonde heavily sighed once more then fell upon the couch. This had definitely been an exhausting day. He reached to the coffee table taking the plane tickets in his hands along with a picture of Namine and Reno together.

"What would you two do? Would this be good for them? Reno, you know your father best, should I bring the kids to him? Namine, you and I never set foot out the state let alone out the country, should I go? I don't know what to do? Give me a sign, a hint, anything telling me what I should do?" Rox groaned as he slumped once more against the cushions.

"Uncle Roxas?" Kairi whispered as she came in front of her guardian. Rox sat up quickly and smiled.

"Yes, my princess?" He replied with a kind gaze.

Kairi first giggled before leaning closer to the blonde's ear. "I-I just wanted to tell that even though we have more family now, I still love you the most." Rox didn't get a chance to reply to that for Kairi kissed his cheek and ran back to her room, this time silently closing the door. The blonde couldn't help but giggle to as he felt the warmness upon his cheek and flipped over to stare up at the ceiling.

"Fine, fine, I get it. Thanks, you two." He whispered as he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

~~Romania~~

Driving up the snowy hill in an old car with the snow gently falling was quite wonderful. The plane ride hadn't been bad the kids had been good and Luxord had been there as he said he would again with that victorious smile upon his lips. Roxas was happy to be there but he still wanted to smack that smile off the butler. They had been driving for quite some time and seeing all the scenery and other mansions was nice but there was only so much longer Rox and the kids could sit before their butts went numb.

"Are we getting close to grandfathers house?" Kairi beat them all to the question as she leaned a little forward to see through the front windshield as much as her seat belt would allow.

"It's just a little further up the hill." Luxord commented though just as he said it the beginning of the 'house' came into view.

"Ah, here we are. Welcome to Castlebury Manor!"

"Wow/Whoa/Oh my..." The three backseat people said at the same time since this place was far from being called a house. It was bigger than a mansion but too small to be a castle, kinda like a size between the Biltmore estates and Beauty and the Beast castle.

"It's a fairytale castle!" Kairi squealed in complete joy as she started bouncing in her seat, overfilled with excitement now.

"This is going to be awesome." Lea added as he gazed around the grounds and statues, practically everything his eyes could land on.

"No! This is a nightmare. Kids, you Cannot break anything in here, understand." Roxas begged the kids, and even though they laughed at him, he was still biting his nails imagining how many antiques this place must be filled with. Priceless antiques. The car pulled up and everybody was let out and was welcomed by the line of the staff.

"Who are they?" Kairi asked as she looked at each person happily.

"This, Lady Kairi, is our entire staff and they've been dying to meet you all." Luxord explained as he took her hand and led her closer to the strangers, Rox and Lea following.

"Let me introduce everyone. At our end of the line here is Mr. Zexion, who is our master housekeeper and, Master Roxas, will be your butler for your stay here." Luxord started as he pointed to a blunette about Roxas's height who had bright aquamarine eyes.

"Oh, well pleasure to meet you, and you can just call me Roxas, anything I can call you?" Rox asked as he extended his hand out to shake though the butler just dare he say glared at the appendage.

"Mr. Zexion is all." The blunette replied as he glanced at Roxas from head to toe before slightly frowning and returning to his slight glare gaze. Roxas dropped his hand in embarrassment.

"Next we have Ms. Xion, who is our youngest member, and will be Lady Kairi's caretaker for the time." Lux continued as he pointed at the next staff who was a lady with short black hair, bright sky blue eyes, and a lovely smile. She bowed to the redheaded girl her smiling growing even bigger as Kairi smiled back.

"We have the same colored eyes. You're so pretty!" Kairi laughed before bowing back. Roxas couldn't help but smile with his niece being so happy beside him.

"I'm glad you two like each other so much, so now Master Lea, your butler is here, Mr. Demyx." Luxord smiled to as he gestured to the next person in line for Lea. The butler had a mullet mohawk cut hair, ocean sea blue eyes, and an over energetic grin permanently glued upon his lips. Lea looked up at him and silently groaned as he just knew this butler was going to be too happy for his tastes.

"I having a butler is cool and all though could I have Xion instead?" He asked as he could admit she was really cute.

"Lea!" Roxas scolded and Kairi even grabbing Xion around the waist so not to let her go.

"Now this is Mr. Vexen, our valet, Mr. Xaldin, head of the kitchen, and Mr. Xigbar, our groundskeeper, if you are in need of anything just feel free to ask. If you will please follow me so we can get out of this cold." The taller blonde finished as he began walking up the steps leading everyone inside.

"I like them a lot." Xion whispered to Demxy who nodded.

"Yeah, they're awesome! Hopefully I can get Master Lea to like me." Dem somewhat pouted but only for a moment before smiling again.

"Enough chit chat, go and get inside." Zexion ordered with a strict tone, the two instantly obeying.

"This is the Main Hall, it was crafted from inspiration from the baroque period around 1892." Luxord explained as they reached the grand leveled out floor polished in fine marble. Their house could have easily fit in this 'hall' alone with its immensely tall ceilings and grand space. It was lined with nice furnitures, pillars and moldings including a massive chandelier.

"I shall inform the His Grace that you are here, while the staff show you to your rooms. This way if you please." The head butler announced as he lead on after taking off his gloves. The others followed though Roxas somewhat slipped on the floor, it was waxed to the extreme. He would absolutely have to be careful in here. After walking up the main staircase Xion took Kairi's hand taking the lead, Demyx lead Lea away and Zexion gestured for Roxas to follow in the other. Xion lead Lady Kairi to a door, opening it to show her room within the castle. The walls were painted a very lovely rosy pink, the bed was a four poster with white silk drapes lining it, one wall was full of floor to ceiling windows which had a deeper pink drapes to keep light from coming in pinned back for now so the room was bathed in sunshine, furnishings which were just the right height for a little girl, and of course pink sheets upon the bed.

"My very own Princess room!" Kairi squealed as ran in and jumped right upon the bed as Xion lightly giggled at the door. This little girls happiness was contagious after all.

"Welcome to your room, dude!" Demyx announced as he pushed open the door letting Master Lea into his room. A room fit for a British lad with cream colored walls, a nice small wood burning fireplace, mahogany furnishings, leather couches even some antique soldiers armored suits against on one wall and complete with a queen bed dressed in sheets dyed in manly browns and off white.

"Cool, but where's the tv?"

Roxas walked into his room after Zexion opened the door but stopped letting his mouth fall in amazement. It was mostly like Leas room with it's mahogany furnishings but the colors were golden like his hair a tad of blue set in some spots to match his eyes. The rugs, window drapes, furniture, and bed were just so perfect that even he was now glad they had come to stay here or he may have never seen anything like this ever again.

"It's beautiful." He exclaimed to Zexion though turned to the window that was facing the driveway as he heard a car pull up. He pulled back the lining in time to see Luxord shake hands with a tall redhead who got out of a bright red Jaguar. 'Just someone else to meet apparently.' Rox thought to himself before turning away to gaze at the room once more. Zexion had placed the luggage upon the bed and began to unpack but Rox quickly stopped him. He didn't want the butler to find the single guy novels he had at the bottom of his suitcase.

"I prefer to unpack myself, if that's alright?" Roxas insisted.

"It is my job." Zexion replied in a strict tone, his gaze still hard.

"I won't tell if you won't." The blonde compromised with a nice smile closing the lid of his case once more.

"If you insist. Now, dinner will be served dinning room at half past eight, not a minute later, so please be prompt for His Grace does not like being kept waiting." With that Zexion swept from the room, Rox suddenly snapping up and calling after him.

"Mr. Zexion! Mr. Zexion!" It was too late for the butler had escaped into the servants quarters the door firmly locked.

"Wow, he's a quick one." Rox sighed as he walked back down the hall in order to just find out where the dinning hall was on his own only to instantly bump into someone who had been coming up the stairs. The blonde yelped falling slightly back only to grab onto a sconce lighting breaking it instantly and for the man he had bumped into grab his arm keeping him upright. Once both were properly stable they got a chance to gaze at one another, sapphire eyes meeting the deepest green emerald.

"Hi." Rox squeaked out, his cheeks going red just form those eyes looking at him.

"Hello." The other man replied thankfully with a nice smile. He also let go of Rox's arms after said blonde silently gasped that he was still holding onto it.

"I'm sorry." Roxas started only to smile once more, "You're Axel, aren't you?"

"I am." Axel nodded as his eyebrow slightly rose in question for he was sure he had never met this man before him.

"I recognized you from all the pictures we have. My sister talked about you all the time, your brother did to."

"Reno did, really?"

"Yeah and you look just like him." Roxas added with a bright smile though Axel somewhat frowned and sighed.

"Right, well, excuse me." The redhead tried to get away but Rox quickly took his hand.

"Wait! Can you tell me where the dinning hall is, please?"

"Down the south stair, left corridor, second door on your right, now excuse me." Axe explained before easing his hand away from Rox and continued down the hall. The blonde sighed as he guess he had said something wrong cause that was not the best first meeting he had ever had. He looked down at the broken Louis Philippe sconce in his hand and placed it upon a side table now needing to find some nail glue to fix it, especially before Zexion found it.

~~TBC

* * *

_By the way you have no idea how long it took me to find "sconce"! But I learn something new everyday! Please review if you like! More to come tomorrow! *hugs to all*_


End file.
